Found Love When I Was Lost
by Yesee194
Summary: Santana Lopez recently moved to New York from Lima Ohio. Her life is easy but yet she is unhappy till one day she encounters Brittany S. Pierce, instantly captured by her beauty. She knows she has to meet her but wouldnt her girlfriend Emily be a a bit of a problem? This is the story that leads to being found. Read Authors Note if you want to know a bit more.


**AN: Hey, so just a short beginning. What do guys think about Santana Feeling/Acting like that having a girfriend?**

**Let me know what you guys think! Most importantly..**

**Should I continue?**

**Excuse Any errors there might be I kinda did this overnight lol**

Here you are sitting drinking a cup of coffee in New York City, one of the most populated cities of the world and yet you feel so ..so lost. You check your surroundings. Yep, you're literally lost. You knew this was a bad idea. Obviously this coffee tastes nothing like the Lima Bean like Lady Hummel said. Just a waste of time. Never listening to him again thats for sure. Three months you'd been here and only place you actually know how to get to and from is work. Okay not true but still. This is absolutely lame! All you ever wanted back in Lima was to get out of there. Explore new places, experience new things, meet interesting people and yet you're doing none. It doesn't seem like it at least. Something is missing.

Whatever! Berry and Lady Hummel would laugh if they'd see you right now. Residing in the city of their dreams but living in it like a prude. What happened to you Santana Lopez? Did you really become one of those complaining sapps you so willingly made fun of in high school? Who are you kidding. You did. You're 22 years old. The best years of your life are in the twenties yet you feel miserable. Maybe it was a bad a bad idea dropping out of college like everyone told you, but then again you hated it there. Sure being a cheerleader was great in high school. Kept you on top in the social pyramid but being a cheerleader in college. Hell no. You're grateful to have such such amazing parents that understood your decision and helped you financially while you got up on your own feet. They weren't too thrilled when you told them you got a job as a bartender but you like your job. Tips are great, drinks are free, and schedule is accommodating. It pays your bills and expensive shopping trips which is also important. You guess they're right though "siempre quiero lo mejor para mi niña" like your mom always says.

You're interrupted from your thoughts as you hear your phone vibrate in your purse. _Gracias dios._ A slight smile appears on your face as you see whos calling. "_Whats up sweetcheeks?" _You say. "_Heyyyy I thought I'd wake you."_ "_No, had some things to buy for the studio. Can't cook a proper meal without some pans you know." _ She laughs "Oh yeah forgot you mentioned that yesterday. I can't believe you still haven't bought all that stuff its likee-" "Hey! I'm a busy person _-lie-_ and plus eating out is fun and-" She bursts out into laughter not letting you finish. It takes you a second to actually gather what's so funny. " I bet it is haha _Anyway listen, theres a party next weekend... _She says.

"_So?"_

"_What do you mean So? Come with me!" _is the last thing you hear before your mind wonders of again. You consider your options: Stay home, order some chinese and catch up on some Rizzoli & Isles. Sounds promising. Then again you haven't yet experienced a party in the city. You barely have time to make a choice before you hear her voice again.

_"Lopez, stop thinking! You're coming with. If not a very unfortunate accident might happen to a certain copy of a certain tv show I borrowed." "You wouldnt dare!"_ you say a bit too loudly. You can practically hear her smile through the phone. _"Fine"_

It's around five o'clock when you get back to your studio. After unpacking all the recently bought kitchen supplies you start cooking of dinner. Not many people know how much of a great cook you are. It's one of the things you like to keep for yourself. Once your dinner is ready you check your phone which has been abandoned since your call this morning. You sit in front of the tv channel surfing as usual going through your facebook when you see something that might be a bit interesting. You tap on your phone to go to the profile of the person you just saw.

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_2 Mutual friends._

'She's beautiful' is the first thought that comes to mind. You instantly want to see more. You scroll down. No! Private photo album. Private everything. You feel like such a creeper once you realize you facebook stalked Kurt's friend for a good 15 seconds.

* * *

You get to work later that night. Already regretting waking up that early to go shopping when you have a eight hour shift to endure. It's a Friday night so people typically start coming in at around ten o'clock. You see your boss Gabe getting ready to leave for the night. _"Hey Gabe leaving early?"_ He looks your way smiling _"Yeh the Miss is leaving the kid over for the weekend" _He says waving goodbye. You like your boss he seems like a good guy though you've only been working in Club 9 for about two and a half months. Your phone goes off three hours into your shift and you reach to get it when your hand is grabbed by a strange man that has been sitting in the bar. " Cann Can I buy yu a drink?" You snatch your hand away. _"No sir, working"_ The guys seems persistant. _"Jussst one drink"_ He slurs obviously having drank a bit too many. _"Thanks, but NO"_ You start walking away but he grabs your hand again. Okay this guy seriously want to experience Snix you think to yourself._ "Dude, the girl said she's working chill"_ says a younger guy wearing a leather jacket and a simple white t-shirt. Quite Grease style now that you think of it. He seems around your age a year older give or take. The drunk guy finally gets it and leaves. You continue cleaning the counter and you feel the younger guys eyes on you. _"Yes?"_ you say with an annoyed look. _"Damn girl just cleared you from pops over there and I don't even get a thanks?" _You give him a strange look._ "First of all I didn't need you to clear me as you say I'm capable of defending myself, DUDE"_ you say sarcastically. _"and second"_ you think. _"Okay no that's it" _He grins widely.

_"Haha I like you, names Puck" _He says stretching his hand out to greet you.

_"Santana"_

After Puck trying to hit on you even after telling him you're on the lady loving team and getting rejected every time he finally gave up claiming he just wanted to make sure. Turns out Puck is also from Ohio. He tried living out the dream in California but left when a friend of his came into the city Puck joining him. You both spend the rest of the night talking whenever you're not attending customers. He tells you about how the friend he came into the city with put him in debt by selling most of the things in their apartment and getting him arrested for possesion of marijuana in the apartment. Granted that WAS his fault but Puck says it still was a jackass move. You leave the bar with a new friend that night.

* * *

You jump out the bed startled by the loud sound of your ringtone close to your ear._ "Berry I swear you better be inside a burning building if you're waking me up this early!_ What do you want?" You respond harshly _"Well GOOD AFTERNOON Santana, such a lovely way to great me as always" _

"_Well I would try to be a bit nicer if you weren't so annoying"_ you say making your way to the kitchen.

"_Listen, Kurt and I are meeting our friend Quinn and Brittany-" _Brittany? Can it be the same blonde you cyber stalked a few day ago? What was her name again? S. Pierce. Yeah.

"_Santana, Santana are you there"_ you hear Rachel's voice through the speaker.

"_Yeah yeah Berry, Brittany as in Brittany S. Pierce?"_ you ask. You're immediately thrilled at the thought of personally knowing the blonde._ "Yeah, do you know her?"_ You freeze. No. No you don't. You can't tell Berry that you saw her on facebook she'll use it against you somehow. You know it. _"No" _

"_Then how did you-"_

You cut her off before she starts again _"Look i'll go okay"_ You say faking annoyance but, honestly all you feel right now is excitement.

"_But I didn't even ask you to go"_ Shit. _"Fine, whatever"_ you say rapidly trying to cover for yourself" you're about to hang up when_ "No Santana god can you stop assuming things for once. I'll text you the details. I want you to come with us, I've told them all about my first New Yorker friend already"_ God Berry is so melodramatic. Sometimes you don't understand how you can be friends with her. _"Okay"_

"_Great! This is going to be so much fun."_ You can sense her excitement even though she's miles away. Or is that yours? Either way you'll get to party and meet the beautiful blonde by the name of Brittany.

That is until you remember you already have plans with Emily, your girlfriend.

**_Let me know your thoughts! _**

**_Spanish translation: Gracias Dios - Thank God._**

**_"siempre quiero lo mejor para mi niña" - I always want whats best for my little girl_**


End file.
